Whole Again
by SPskater411
Summary: After being rejected by Kaiba, Jounouchi decided to take a vacation to San Francisco to clear his head. It was there that he met two little boys that would change his life forever, and fill his heart with what he really needed. X-over AU with YGO GX. More info inside. R&R.
1. Judai

**Summary:** After being rejected by Kaiba, Jounouchi decided to take a vacation to San Francisco to clear his head. It was there that he met two little boys that would change his life forever, and fill his heart with what he really needed.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the GX series, they belong to their respective owners/creators. This story is just made for fun.

 **A/n:** Another story huh? This idea was eating me alive somewhat, so I've decided to get on it. This story contains yaoi so if you don't like it, don't read it :/ Also, it will contain some OOCness, so I apologize for that. Anyways, on with the show~

* * *

Have you ever wondered about falling in love, like those highschool dramas you see on TV? Main character falls for the pretty girl, have a few adventures with friends, then end up getting the girl at the end of the year and be married and have kids?

Well, I had the adventure with friends part down.

The falling in love with a girl though?

That was the hard part.

You see I fell in love with someone that was impossible. No seriously, if you ever hear the words that Katsuya Jounouchi would ever fall in love with the CEO ice prince known as Seto Kaiba...you'd think I was crazy.

But I was.

And sadly, I know Kaiba doesn't feel the same.

How could he? He's an egotistical, cold hearted bastard that only cared about his company and his little brother, Mokuba. He's always hated me for some reason, what with calling me a 'mutt' or some other degrading canine nicknames. He always likes to point out my poor status, or the fact that I'm a third rated duelist and would never beat him in a million years and even sometimes goes far to talk about my family.

In my first three years of schooling with the asshole, I wouldn't even care and just argue back with him.

But lately...I haven't really had the heart to. I was realizing now, since graduating from that damn school that thought I would never make it, that...his words hurt me. More than it should honestly. I've changed. And I am thankful for Yugi, Yami and the rest of my friends for that. I didn't become like my drunken father and I was at peace of being a good person than being in a gang. Dueling became my passion, and I became close to my sister, despite my mother hating my guts.

So why did it still feel like there's this hole in my heart?

And then, I did something that I now truly regretted.

Before Yami, or Atem since he said that was his real name, left once the Ceremonial Duel ended last year, he told me something that made my heart leap...and my blood run cold.

" _You and Kaiba were destined together, Jou. Just as your past lives were..._ "

And then he passed over.

I knew Yugi was still crying over that his other half had left him, but he kept a brave face of it. In fact, he had something else occupying him besides the Game Shop with his grandpa, but I'll ya that story later.

Sometimes I wondered why I listened to Ya- _Atem_ that day.

Stupid Pharaoh.

It was the night of our graduation at school that I decided to do it. I decided to come out with what I was freshly feeling for Seto Kaiba and hope for the best. Even if he rejected me, I think I would be okay. I wasn't expecting a cheesy 'I like you too' and become boyfriends like that. That was just plain stupidity, dreaming honestly.

But boy how wrong I was.

What Kaiba said next after admitting my feelings had my heart shatter to pieces.

" _HA! Is this a joke, Mutt!? **You're** a joke! Why would I waste my time with a loser like you? You **like** me? Don't make me laugh. Actually, it's laughable now that I think about it. Someone like me being with a poor excuse of a duelist like you? Plus, you're your father's son. Why would **I,** someone of higher class than you, would be with a future drunkard. Or druggie, whatever your gangster ass does. Get real. And besides, even if I was gay, which I am not, you'd be the last person I'd be with. From now on, just stay the hell away from me, and don't even think of influencing your infection on my little brother, got it?_"

Ouch. I would've settled for a 'I don't like you'. But all those things...they hurt. As if Kaiba doesn't see that I've changed for the better.

It's what made me realize...why should I even stay here?

Yugi understood that I needed to leave Domino to clear my head. Plus, I was already eighteen now and I have some money I've earned from the jobs I've had while juggling with school. I could leave. And I still had an active passport that had both my Japanese and American dual citizenship, thanks to my dad being an American citizen.

And besides, I'd be seeing Anzu sometime, since she went to study abroad for her Dance Academy in New York. Honda though, he was a little pissed I was leaving, but I never gave him the reason _why_ I was leaving. Only Yugi knew.

And this is where my story begins...currently in San Francisco in a small comfortable apartment and living a peaceful life.

Until...I met _them._

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

 _Present Day_

* * *

Jou breathed out as he was then done for the day, working at a local sandwich shop under his apartment building. Since he was good at cooking, he started out small and working his way up to earn some money. Plus, the rent was cheaper this way too, since the owner of the shop was also the landlord of the place. And he has been living this quite and peaceful life for half a year since leaving Domino.

Everything was simply going his way.

" **Just take out the trash, Joey, and then you can leave with today's paycheck,** " A balding man with a kind smile said in English, as Jou then grinned and saluted.

" **Sure thing Mister Picklesworth!** " Jou spoke up back in English, almost giving off an accent as he then was pulling a black plastic trashbag full of today's rubbish and was hauling it outside in the alleyway.

Somehow, this 'Mister Picklesworth' (Since the name of the shop was **Picklesworth's Sub Station** ) always called Jou 'Joey' since he couldn't pronounce his Japanese name. And Jou preferred it actually.

He was then about to dump the trash into the dumpster when he heard soft movement. Jou blinked his honey colored eyes for a moment as he tilted his head, listening again. And there it was. The sound of rustling and murmuring was here. The blond quietly sneaked to the source of the sound and then looked over the bags of garbage and was surprised at seeing a little boy there. He looked about four or five years old, brown hair matted and messy looking, his tiny body malnourished and sort of pale. He was wearing what seemed to be a hospital patient's attire, not counting the red shirt he wore underneath and was bare footed.

He seemed to be looking for something.

"Y-Yubel! Speak to me Yubel! I can't lose you too!" The little boy murmured as he was looking through the trash, and that was when Jou noticed the big brown eyes full of tears.

And he was speaking Japanese. Meaning the boy must be like him in a way, half in half.

"Er, e-excuse me little guy," Jou decided to speak in Japanese as the boy yelped and snapped his head up, eyes wide, "Are you looking for something?"

"You...you talk like me!" The boy smiled brightly as he then was sitting up in the trash, "You can talk like me!"

"Yes I can...what are you doing out here?" He asked kindly as the boy then pouted.

"I need to find my friend!"

"Your friend?" Jou blinked, "W-what does your friend look like?"

"She's big with wings and green and orange eyes," The brunet spoke happily then froze, then looked down, "She's...my duel card, b-but she's also a spirit!"

Jou looked surprised. A Duel Card by the name of Yubel? He has never heard of it before. It's probably new. And this boy could see Duel Spirits?

"Please, I-I'm not making it up, I swear Mister, please don't call the hospital," The boy begged, looking frightened now.

Before Jou could say anything, a voice from behind him called out frantically.

" **Judai!** " A woman's voice called out in English, and Jou turned to look at her, seeing she had a doctor's attire under her trenchcoat, " **Thank goodness I found you,** "

" **Hello, is he yours?** " Jou asked the woman that came closer to them, and noticed the boy now known as Judai was hiding behind his legs and shaking.

" **Oh! Hello, thank you for finding Judai for me,** " The woman smiled warmly, " **My name is Doctor Heagan. I'm Judai's somewhat guardian. I work at a children's place nearby and Judai had snuck out once again. He tends to be a little trouble maker. But thank you for being with him, I shall take him home now...** "

Jou nodded as he watched the woman come around and picked Judai up, who seemed to be struggling and whimpering a bit.

" **He...doesn't seem like he wants to go with you Doc,** " Jou placed out as the woman looked at him with a frown.

" **As I said, he's a troubled kid. But once he's home he'll be alright,** "

Jou didn't like the sound of that, but before he could say anymore, the woman was walking away with Judai in her arms. He frowned even more as he saw that Judai looked so...helpless and begging to not go with the woman. But what could Jou do?

He then sighed and turned to go back into the shop, and on that night, Jou kept dreaming about the brown haired and brown eyed boy, eyes that begged to be saved.

* * *

It was until a week later, Jou decided to visit the children's place that Judai stayed in. It was a hard find since the place didn't have a sign or anything...and there was a reason why. Turns out, the place was actually a children's _mental_ hospital.

Jou felt his stomach drop at that.

Walking to the counter, he then breathed out softly in English, " **Excuse me. I am looking for a boy named Judai,** "

The woman looked surprised, and paled slightly, " **J-Judai Yuki? How do you know of him?** "

" **I met the kid a week ago, is alright to see him?** "

Jou felt something wrong as the woman looked like she wanted to say no, but then breathed out, " **Are you a relative of his or something?** "

Jou shook his head no.

The woman looked relieved and spoke professionally, " **I'm sorry sir, unless you have special permission or are a relative of Judai Yuki, you are not permitted to see him** ,"

" **Can I ask WHY Judai Yuki is in here?** " Jou couldn't believe the kid deserved to be in here. He seemed so...innocent and happy to be in here. Plus, with him being scared that night, Jou now understood why.

" **That is confidential sir!** " The woman spoked nasally, and Jou didn't listened to her as he suddenly spotted the doctor lady he met that night and was walking over the counter, " **Sir! Wait a moment you can't pass through here!** "

" **Hey! Doc!** " Jou called and the woman doctor looked up, then paled and was suddenly walking away fast, " **Hey! I need to talk to you!** "

The woman was so quick that she disappeared to a corner and Jou cursed, losing her. He heard the desk woman was calling security and then decided to screw it and try to find which room Judai was in. He couldn't ignore the gut feeling that something was wrong. He quickly was looking at the windows at the doors, trying to look for a little boy with brown hair and eyes. Although it still made him sick to see all these kids in here...

And then he found the room...and it was open anyways.

Inside a nurse was at the bedside of Judai's, who was strapped on the bed and had a vacant expression on his face, as if he was...

Jou went livid on this.

" **Get yer grubby hands off of him!** " Jou shouted and the nurse whirled back at him in shock, and Jou immediately rushed to the bed and was freeing Judai from the straps, "Don't worry kiddo, I've got you..."

"Red...eyes..." Judai murmured, still looking so lifeless, and Jou couldn't help but cradle him close.

And then he felt Judai ripped away from his arms and was held by two burly guys in uniform, and the same female doctor was holding Judai away from him. At that moment, Jou felt his heart leap out of his chest, seeing Judai so...broken and quiet. It made his whole being ache. He wanted to see the happy hyper boy he met that night. And that was when Jou was fighting for his life...and Judai's.

" **Let me go you bastards! Judai doesn't belong here! What did you do to him you crazy!** "

The doctor just looked at Jou with a blank stare, holding Judai to her, " **Get him out of here-** "

" **What seems to be the trouble here?** "

Jou blinked as he heard a familiar voice and then eyes widened to see who it was.

"Pegasus?"

* * *

It turned out, Pegasus was funding this as a children's home...but when finding out that one of the children was being drugged due to him being 'Hyper Active along with being Delusional', Pegasus threatened to file a lawsuit against the place. It was no wonder the place didn't have a sign.

"You have good timing," Jou murmured, frowning a little, "What brought you here anyways?"

The silver haired man hummed a bit, shrugging his shoulders, "I was in the neighbourhood, and was called her as an offer to give charity to this place for the children. And you know how my company is with children,"

Jou could understand that, "So...what's gonna happen to all these kids?"

"New Management of course," Pegasus said with a smile, "I know my beloved Cyndia wanted children. And Industrial Illusions will be the one to make this a proper foster home for the little ones to be safe and happy with until they are found suitable homes and families,"

Jou was relieved at this, then frowned a little, "The boy, Judai...what's gonna happen to him?"

"Oh, well," Pegasus then looked worried, "From what my assistants got from the old files, he was diagnosed as schizophrenic and 'dangerous' and was to be kept since he had no family so to speak. But I found it quite harsh on how they handled him, he could just have an active imagination, something kids normally have. He is getting good care from my specialists, since it seems he was underfed and possibly abused,"

Jou's heart clenched. No wonder the kid kept running away.

"...So no family huh?"

Pegasus nodded and Jou then spoke up seriously.

"Is there a way that maybe I could adopt him?"

"Would you be prepared for parenthood, Mister Jounouchi?" The man questioned with a raised eyebrow, "It's a huge responsibility, and judging from your lifestyle now, can you support not only yourself anymore, but another life?"

Jou had determination in his eyes and nodded, "He needs me..."

Pegasus chuckled as he then shook his head, "You've changed, yet you have the same spark of audacity that I remember in Duelist Kingdom,"

Jou grinned at this and laughed, "So when do I sign those adoption papers?"

* * *

 **And that is how Jounouchi met Judai and come to adopt him. So I've written another story, and hopefully I can work with this one. Next up, Judai settling with the idea of being in a family again, and Jou discovering more of Judai and his ability to see Duel Spirits. Also, Jou gets to meet another little boy, and can you guess who that little boy is? It should be obvious soon but welp, we'll just have to see in the next chapter won't we? Anyways, thanks for reading, and reviews are appreciated :D**


	2. Edo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the GX series, they belong to their respective owners/creators. This story is just made for fun.

 **A/n:** Here's chapter two everyone~ Thank you all that have fave and followed this story, and a special thanks to ShiroHollow96 for messaging me about the story :3 Anyways, without further ado, here's the story~ A lot of time skips mind you haha.

* * *

It took maybe two days, but Jou had finally finished the papers to adopt Judai. Pegasus was one of the ones supporting and writing as a witness and testify to the social workers that Jou was fit to be a parent. Although, Pegasus offered a job to Jou as payment for helping with the adoption, considering that working in a sandwich shop wasn't enough to support the both of them.

And so, the blond started working as an assistant to some rising Card Designer that Pegasus discovered.

It was a simple job really, just listening to what his so called boss wanted and needed, such as getting coffee or just help photocopying documents and such, and Jou was able to fulfill it. Plus, Jou got a sneak peak of some of the new Duel Monster cards and such being made, and was fascinated by it. It also helped that his new boss was allowing Jou to bring Judai to work, considering his new boss also had a son a year younger than Judai.

"Thanks again for having me as your assistant. Although I could be inexperienced working some place like this, I'll admit it's kind of better than my old job," Jou spoke one week in his job, holding some of the sketches of the card designs this week.

Ignatius Phoenix, the man that Jou was working for, looked up from his work and smiled softly, "To be honest, I was a bit skeptical to have an assistant. Always used to working alone you know?," He chuckled as he sat up straight, "But you proved to be quite helpful and more. Ed actually adores you,"

Jou flushed and grinned, rubbing the back of his head, "Daw, well Judai adores him more than I,"

Ignatius Phoenix was a twenty something year old man that was discovered three years ago after graduating in his masters of media and web designing. He showed promise as he was designing his 'Destiny Heroes' and Pegasus ate it up. The young man unfortunately declined at first, saying he needed to be there for his son, Edo. But of course, Pegasus offered that he would give the child a good future and finance the both of them, and in the end, Ignatius agreed.

How Ignatius had the now four year old was a sad yet typical story. Before leaving college, Ignatius was in Japan for an internship and, being young and wanting to explore, met a sweet Japanese honey and had one passionate night. It wasn't months before Ignatius left, the woman announced she was pregnant with his child. It wasn't long that he had asked to marry her, since Ignatius had a belief of the child to not grow up born out of wedlock, but the woman surprisingly said no. Once Edo was born, she dumped the child to Ignatius and was never heard of again.

Leaving the poor man to raise Edo on his own.

In Jou's opinion, the woman was a selfish hussy that didn't know what she lost.

"Jou, you honestly are a big help...before you came, I was always busy with work and Edo has always been so lonely. I don't trust babysitters that much anymore since a lot of them tend to be untrustworthy," Ignatius said with a small smile as Jou smiled back.

"Nyeh, as I said, it's no trouble. Judai already thinks of Edo as his little brother,"

Speaking of, Judai had rushed in with Edo lagging behind him.

Edo was a beautiful child, and Jou couldn't help but gush over him at times (but he still loved Judai more). The white skinned four year old had the biggest bluest eyes he's seen, and soft looking silver hair. Honestly, Jou would've thought that this little angel would've been a girl if Ignatius didn't tell him he was a boy.

"Momma, momma! I got a cool hero card from Edo!" Judai was waving his new card up for Jou to see, as the said blond sighed with a pout.

"Honestly, _why_ on Earth do you keep calling me Momma, I told you to call me Daddy," Jou made a face as Ignatius chuckled behind him.

"But Mr. Jou, you look like a Momma," Edo spoke up smartly, and if Jou didn't think the other was adorable, he would've bonked him on the head.

Having Judai for a week or so had been the best moments in Jou's life. Judai was at first shy, considering that he was still feeling whoozy of being drugged and silent. But as the days passed, Judai was showing his smiles and happiness again just as Jou found him that night. When Jou had to start his new job and brought Judai along, it seemed that Edo and Judai clicked easily and became fast friends. Since Judai didn't know what to call Jou at the time, Edo was the one that suggested that Jou should be called 'Momma'. When both Ignatius and Jou asked why, Edo had the strange idea that if Judai and him would be true brothers, then his dad and Jou had to marry sometime, and since Ignatius was his 'Papa', that would make Jou the 'Momma'. And so, Judai was stuck with that idea and reffered to the blond as his Momma.

Ignatius patted Jou's back with a chuckle, "You do have a motherly air around you..."

"Don't encourage them," Jou huffed as the children giggled and soon were running out the room again happily.

"I haven't seen Edo this happy. I'm glad that you and Judai came into our lives,"

Jou looked back at the soft look that Ignatius had and the blond felt his cheeks flush, "Y-Yeah well, I'm glad me and Ju also got to meet you and Ed...you made us feel welcome and you actually gave me inspiration to draw,"

"Speaking of which, this design you have," Ignatius then held up a picture with a tilt of his head, "I've never seen this design before,"

Jou froze for a moment, and then breathed out, "That's not my drawing,"

Ignatius noticed that Jou went pale for a second and softened, "Jou, is everything alright?"

"Er, yeah," Jou waved him off and smiled weakly, "I'm fine,"

Jou had kept that drawing that was done by Judai. Apparently this 'Yubel' friend of Judai's has been around ever since the boy could remember. The figure that he drew was a scary looking woman monster thing with bat like wings, hair half indigo and half white, claws and those haunting teal and orange eyes. Jou felt nervous of Judai drawing something like this but waved it off as Judai having an active imagination. Although...he started to notice that Judai talks with this 'Yubel' and sometimes heards Judai saying no to some of the things 'she' says.

Jou still has yet to talk to Yugi about all this, and he will one of these days.

* * *

"Jou, can I ask you something?"

The blond blinked as he looked up from his desk, in the middle of editing some of the cards that Ignatius was designing, "Sure Iggy, what's up?"

Jou had been given permission to call his boss that, since Ignatius insisted in a sense and Judai had made to call him 'Mr. Iggy' in a way.

The Card Designer bit his lower lip, as he was fiddling with the manga ink pen he had in his hand, "...would it be...um, unprofessional to ask my assistant to dinner sometime. Just the two of us?"

Jou looked surprised at this for a moment and then blushed, "Er..."

"Actually, if that makes you uncomfortable, we are bringing the kids as well. As I've said before, I don't have a lot of options of babysitters for Edo alone so-"

"Ignatius," Jou placed a hand up for a moment as he then was feeling his heart race for a moment, chuckling weakly, "You're sweet, and so kind, and I really do like you but...I-I just can't accept a date of just the two of us. I'd rather we just be friends and all..."

Ignatius' eyes softened, then smiled knowingly, "You still have someone in your heart?" It wasn't accusatory, it was more of curiosity and knowing.

Honey eyes averted away in guilt, as Ignatius laughed.

"I know when someone holds a candle to another. The look of yours says it all," The grey haired man smiled weakly, "It's okay. I'm glad you are honest with me. And yes, we can still be friends, so don't look so worried, okay?"

Jou looked thankful at this and smiled softly.

Hiding behind the door, two little ones were pouting in disappointment.

"Aw, so I guess your Momma won't be my Momma anymore..." Edo pouted as Judai giggled and ruffled his hair.

"Maybe not, but you're still my bro no matter wait,"

"You promise?"

Judai smiled and hugged the shy four year old, "Of course! I promise, I'll love and protect you always!"

* * *

Another week later, Jou was walking with Judai out from the Chinese restaurant they had dinner at, and Judai eating the last piece of his fortune cookie before reading out loud his fortune.

" _You will lose something precious, but gain something more_...Momma, what does that mean?" Judai asked, his big brown eyes looking up at him.

"Dunno kiddo, I don't usually believe in that," Unlike with the things he did with Yugi and the gang, this was a complete knockoff.

Suddenly, a police car rushed passed them, and was stopping by a building along with an ambulance. Jou wondered what was going on and realized that the building was Ignatius and Edo's home. Having a bad feeling in his gut, he picked Judai up in his arms and rushed to the scene, where a crowd was forming. Peeking over the heads of the people, Jou's eyes widened at seeing a shaking teary Edo on the steps, being comforted by a female police officer and two paramedics brining out a black body back.

"M-momma, what's going on?" Judai wiggled in his arms as he had spotted a sad looking Edo, "Why's Edo crying? Where's Mr. Iggy?"

Jou wanted to fall, as his face paled at piecing together what had happened. In the end, he had approached a cop, telling him who he was and was explained everything. Apparently someone had broken into the home and must've stolen something at the same time, murdered Ignatius Phoenix and ran once hearing Edo coming in. Jou listened with a heavy heart, as Judai had gotten away from Jou's arms and was now rushing to Edo, who immediately was clinging to Judai crying.

" **I-I'll take the child,** " Jou suggested as he then explained himself, " **I've worked with Ignatius for a while and Edo is like family to me and my son. I don't think Edo would like being taken into child services,** "

The police looked a bit put out, but then sighed, " **Alright. But I'll have to call Mr. Crawford to just confirm. You understand don't you?** "

" **I understand,** " Jou nodded and thanked the police once more as he then walked over to the children.

Judai was clutching around Edo and looked up to Jou, then whispered softly, "Momma, let's go home now,"

Jou sensed his son's urgency and frowned, "Why, what's the rush?"

"It's still here..." Judai looked around, eyes wide and protectively holding the four year to him.

"What's still here?" Jou asked quietly, now worried.

Judai was silent for a moment, then said lowly, "The thing t-that killed Edo's Papa...It's still around,"

Jou paled slightly as he picked both boys up in his arms easily and was walking out of the scene, not knowing that eyes were following their every move.

* * *

After hearing and talking with Pegasus about what happened, Pegasus suggested that Jou and the children should move back to Domino since it seems that they aren't save in San Francisco anymore. And once again, Jou asked for the favor of helping him adopt Edo too. Pegasus almost wanted to say that he couldn't but judging from Edo not wanting anyone else other than Jou and Judai, and the fact that there wasn't a relative that could take Edo in...and so, once again Jou had adopted another little one.

It was...difficult at first. Not only was Edo experiencing nightmares, Judai was starting to have night terrors too. This ended up Jou having the two sleeping in his bed and he couldn't go anywhere without the two at his side. Apparently Judai dreamed that a 'scary man in all black' was trying to take him and Edo away.

It didn't help also that some guy named Kyle Jables, who proclaims he was an old longtime friend of Ignatius', was claiming he had a right to be Edo's guardian. And now that Ignatius was gone, Jou was jobless again. Meaning that blasted Kyle guy could turn this again Jou somehow and bring this to court.

So, he followed Pegasus' advice and with his help, he left America to go back to Domino City, Japan with Judai and Edo.

Which is why the were currently on plane, five minutes til landing in Domino Airport.

"Wow! This is Japan huh?" Judai said excitedly, looking out the window, "This is where the King of Games live!"

"And you'll get to meet him," Jou smiled as both Edo and Judai looked at him in shock, "I told you he's my best friend,"

"Yeah, but we REALLY get to meet _the_ Yugi Moto?!" Judai was bouncing in his seat, and even the quiet Edo looked a bit excited.

Jou laughed then saw the seatbelt sign was on and then looked the two, "Alright, strap up guys, we're gonna be landing soon,"

How long has it been since he left Domino? It almost felt like years. Jou was both excited, and a bit nervous. Either way, he knew Yugi was waiting in the airport and had a little surprise for him. Although, Jou knew _what_ the surprise was.

Soon they were landing into the airport, and were coming down from the plane and were not in the baggage claim for their stuff.

"Jou!" A familiar voice called and Jou lifted his head to see Yugi rushing over to him, and three little ones behind him.

The blond smiled brightly and turned to him as Edo and Judai were adjusting their little luggages, Edo's being the Blue Eyes White Dragon and Judai's was Red Eyes Black Dragon on them.

"Yug! Good to see you again," He then blinked as he saw three kids with Yugi and smiled, "So these are the little munchkins you talked about in your emails, huh?"

Yugi smiled and looked a little flushed. A year before Jou had left, Yugi had talked about adopting to fill the emptiness he felt since the Pharaoh had left. Not only one, but apparently he had three. One was the oldest, with dark teal hair and steel colored eyes, the middle child reminded Jou of Judai, but with lighter teal hair and emerald green eyes, and the last tiny one was being carried by Yugi, with aquamarine hair and silver eyes.

"Oh! I should introduce you," Yugi explained with a smile, "The oldest here is Ryo, he's eight. The second oldest here is Johan, he's five. And the last one here," He adjusted the little one in his arms, "Is Sho, he's four,"

"Then you should meet my munchkins," Jou then was holding hands with Edo, "This is Edo, he's four and a half...and this little guy is-"

"Hi! I'm Judai!" The brunet chirped up as he was in front of Johan, who blushed a little and then smiled.

"Hello, Judai, I'm Johan," The child with green eyes spoke softly, having his hand out and shook hands with Judai.

Jou and Yugi blinked, then looked at each other and laughed.

Looks like it was a start of a beautiful friendship...and the start of a new life for Jou and the kids.

* * *

 **Oh no, it would seem that things are getting tense. And now Edo has join the family. So what happens next? Find out next time~! Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading~!**


	3. Game

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the GX series, they belong to their respective owners/creators. This story is just made for fun.

 **A/n:** Hello again and welcome to the third installment of Whole Again. So yay we get to see _Koiba_ in this chapter xD And possibly moving the plot along. Haha I wonder what's going to happen today. Expect some OOCness and some impossible things happen. Then again, this is YuGiOh, anything's possible...

* * *

"So that's how it happened huh?"

Yugi and Jou were having lunch at the Kame Game shop, while the kids were playing in the living room and having their fried shrimp and fried rice. Well, except for Sho, who was sitting on Yugi's lap and eating his Cheerio bits as the adults talked and had some coffee.

Jou nodded, "Yeah, I'm glad we got out of dodge and avoided that Kyle asshole," The blond almost steamed.

"I understand Jou, but you know this isn't over. I don't want to be a Negative Nancy and all," Yugi hummed with worry, sipping his coffee.

"Yeah I know...so tell me how you came to adopt these little darlings," Jou grinned, deciding to change to a lighter subject.

Yugi chuckled as he then sighed, "Alright, alright...well it was about...six months after Atem left? I've always wanted to adopt because I know I didn't want to date anymore and I know...no one could replace Atem,"

"But did he know how you felt?"

A dry chuckle came from the tri-colored haired male, "Even if he did, he never voiced it out. But yeah, anyways, I had a call months later about two brothers that were available in the orphanage I called up and it turned out, their parents abandoned them because of financial problems or some excuse like that. So I immediately took my chance and then...I just instantly loved Ryo and Sho," Yugi looked down at Sho, who looked up at him with big eyes and cooed, "Johan...was a different story,"

"What'cha mean?" Jou asked curiously.

"It was strange...I was in the park with Ryo and Sho, having our very first outing together...when Ryo pointed out a boy was standing on top of a water tower about to jump..." Yugi then raised a hand out as Jou looked shocked, "Apparently the boy said his 'Cobalt Eagle' would catch him and if he didn't, his 'Sapphire Pegasus' will,"

"And then what happened? Was the boy okay?"

"He was...I couldn't believe my eyes at first..." Yugi breathed out and leaned back, smiling, "I saw a flying horse catch the boy and landed safely on the ground. I approached him and asked if he could see Duel Spirits, and he said he could...and that his spirits were his family. I actually asked if his parents were around, and he pointed at a tiger and a pink panther like duel monster. He said to me, that they were somewhat his parents..."

Yugi paused as Jou looked enthralled, and smiled sadly.

"From what the Duel Spirits, Topaz Tiger and Amethyst Cat, told me; The boy's name is Johan...and he too was abandoned by his folks. But they too didn't know who the previous family were...it was like Johan just _popped_ into existence. But in the end, I wanted Johan to be part of the family, but I had to agree that his Crystal Beasts would be part of the family too. And how could I say no to that?" Yugi chuckled.

Jou bit his lower lip and then breathed out, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Duel Spirits..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," The blond looked nervous, "Judai can see them too,"

"Really?" The King of Games looked fascinated, "For how long?"

"Ever since before I adopted him apparently," Jou sighed and then hummed, "I am just trying to figure out if this Yubel character is friend or foe-"

A shattering of glass was heard as Yugi had dropped his tea on the ground with wide eyes, staring at Jounouchi as if he had two heads. Alarmed, the kids in the living room popped their heads in and Sho, still on Yugi's lap, looked up at his parent with confusion.

"Yubel?" Yugi questioned for a moment as the blond best friend raised a brow.

"Y-Yes. Yug, what's the matter?" Jou asked in concern.

Yugi then shook his head and stood up, "Jou, maybe we should talk to someone about this now..."

"Oh?" Jou raised a brow, "Like who?"

"Well I was thinking of Grandpa honestly, but he's out today with a couple of colleagues. And even though Malik and Isis are here for the new Egyptian exhibit, they are kind of busy..." Yugi hummed, tapping his chin, "But there's another person we can go to. The ones that possibly would know about new cards being made,"

Jou blinked slowly for a moment, and paled, then weakly laughed, "O-Otogi?"

"Noooo..." Yugi gave a pointed look.

"NO NO NO NO!" Jou whined as the kids looked confused, "There's no way in hell I'm going to-"

* * *

"...Kaiba Corp.,"

Jou groaned as he looked up at the tall KC building in front of him. He had a twin stroller for Judai and Edo to sit on as Yugi had the same for Johan and Sho, and Ryo just standing between the adults with a bored look.

"I'm sorry Jou, but I have no other choice. This Yubel character being made into a card and Judai could talk to it can't be a coincidence. And since you said that Pegasus can't be reached to ask about said card, this is the second best option,"

"You know how I feel about this..." Jou murmured with a glare, looking at the building as if it was the most hideous thing in the world.

They walked into the building, and then looked over at the secretary, who was busy on the computer. Yugi had them part the twin stroller near some sofas that seems to be the waiting area, magazines over the coffee table and a water dispenser nearby.

"Alright," Yugi hummed as he then looked at Ryo for a moment, and smiled, "Me and Uncle Jounouchi are going to visit Kaiba-san right now for something. You think you'll be okay to not only look after your brothers, but Judai and Edo too?"

The eight year old nodded once, "Yes,"

"Good," Yugi kissed the top of the older boy's head then stood straight, looking at Jounouchi, "Will you be able to behave yourself when we're up there?"

"Can't promise anything," But inside, Jou was panicking. He wasn't ready to face the man that broke his heart that day, he just wasn't!

Yugi's eyes softened in sympathy, touching his best friend hand and gave a soft smile. Jou just gave a weak one back, and soon the two were going to the secretary, saying they had an appointment with Mokuba and Seto Kaiba and that to keep an extra eye on their children. Yugi knew he could've brought the kids along, but also knew that Kaiba wouldn't appreciate children running around the building.

As the adults left, Ryo turned to tell the kids to behave...when he noticed someone was missing.

"...Oh no,"

* * *

"Wowee..." A certain brown haired and big eyed almost five year old said, looking around the halls of many paintings of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, "This is so cool,"

Judai giggled as he was then tilting his head, hearing a soft grunt and cooing sound. He immediately followed the sound, and peeked into a door that was slightly opened. There, his eyes widened and then smiled, seeing a faded image of a duel monster.

"Hello!" Judai opened the door and smiled up at the creature, it's blue eyes looking down at him warily, "I'm Judai! What's your name?"

The dragon like creature let out a sound, as if making a snooty comment of 'are you an idiot?' kind of way, as Judai just laughed.

"Kisara huh? That's a pretty name!" Judai spoke happily as the dragon just stared, "Do you wanna play with me?"

"What do you think you're doing here?!"

Judai squeaked, jumping up and looking behind him to see a really tall man with cold icy blue eyes in a white trenchcoat and suit, glaring down at Judai like he was some sort of criminal. But it didn't phase the little boy one bit. He just grinned up at him and waved.

"Hi! I'm Judai, and you're Seto Kaiba!" He pointed out with an excited grin, stars in his eyes, "You're a great duelist next to Yugi Moto!"

The man seemed to twitch as he looked angered, "...What?"

"Yeah! I mean, you're awesome, but Yugi is the best!" Judai kept saying with glee, much to the irritation of Kaiba.

"If you're going to insult me, then get out of my office brat, before I call security," Who was this child? If this was a child of an employee of this building they were _so_ fired.

Judai didn't listen as he then pointed a finger at Kaiba, and grinned, "Hey! I know! Let's duel!"

Kaiba just stared at him blankly, "I don't have time to play games with a kid,"

"There's always a good time! Besides, I've always wanted to play against you. It would be sweet!" Judai was bouncing up and down with a huge smile, "Oh please? So I can know if I have what it takes to beat Yugi and become King of Games!"

This had Kaiba laughing, as he then sneered, "You? A mere child the next King of Games," Deciding to amuse the little one, he then brought his deck out, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I plan to take that title once I defeat Yugi,"

"ALRIGHT!" Judai looked excited as he brought his deck out, "Time to get your game on!"

* * *

"Thanks for having us Mokuba, I really appreciate this," Yugi was walking with Jou on one side, and the other teen on his other side.

The almost fourteen year old was smiling softly as he shook his head, "It's no problem Yugi. I'm glad that you still make visits to us. And I'm glad you're back also Jou,"

"Eh, I missed ya too much kid," Jou winked, teasing.

"You know it's okay that you could've brought the kids with you as well," Mokuba told them.

"I know how your brother is," Yugi said knowingly with a smile.

They had already explained what was going on with Mokuba, and the raven haired boy suggested that they go find Seto, since maybe a logical side from his big brother would also weigh in Yugi's suspicion...which Jou still didn't know what it was. Nevertheless, he wished to be anywhere but here. He wanted to go back to his boys that were probably bored out of there minds.

"-Attack him directly!"

He could hear one of his little one's voice now...

"Gotcha!"

...Wait.

Jou's eyes widened as he heard a familiar childlike laugh saying 'Sweet duel' and a growling sound, and soon was rushing at the door to open it, Yugi and Mokuba behind him in confusion. Inside the room, was a seething Kaiba, and an innocent looking Judai sitting there with his cards, smiling. The smaller brunet then perked up as he heard the door open and then smiled even more, seeing Jou.

"Momma!" He chirped as he then got down from his chair, scooping up his cards and bouncing over to him, "I was dueling against Kaiba-san and I won!"

Yugi and Mobuka looked like they were choking on air as Jou just stared in shock.

"...What?"

"Yeah! That means..." Judai then pointed a finger at Yugi and then grinned, "Be prepared Uncle Yugi! I'mma be King of Games sooner than you think!"

Jou suddenly was grinning, as he picked him boy and hugged him, "Oh my god, my son beat Kai-"

"So he's _your_ brat, Mutt?"

Jou froze as he heard the harsh voice, and Judai's smile died as he saw his Momma was tense. Looking up slowly, Jou then saw the angry man, the very man that had rejected him almost months ago. He still looked good, despite still being a cold hearted jerk.

The blond then composed himself and glared at him, "He's not a brat, Moneybags. I see your stinkin' attitude hasn't changed,"

"Neither has yours, still growling like the dog you are," Kaiba hissed as Judai looked so confused.

Yugi coughed for a moment, making everyone look at him, "Kaiba, there's something important to discuss. We can catch up a bit more later, right now I need your opinion on something..."

* * *

After bringing the rest of the children up and in a a spare conference room with Mokuba, Kaiba was holding the Yubel card that Jou brought and was observing it while Yugi and Jou were sitting in front of his desk patiently. Well, Yugi was anyways.

"Well?" Jou murmured, arms crossed and glaring at the silent CEO.

"This card could be illegally made and given to the boy," Kaiba drawled out as he then threw the card in front of them, "I would know if Pegasus had created the card. He announces them made to all comapanis like that dice boy and myself before going to the public. Unless the boy's parents were from Industrial Illusions and betrayed Pegasus somehow and gave the card to the child...or the child could be a thief,"

"Judai is _not_ a thief!" The blond defended with a growl.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, Mutt. So forgive me if I don't believe you," Kaiba smirked as Jou was wishing to deck his face right now.

"And from what Jou told me, Judai doesn't have any living relatives before being adopted," Yugi spoke up this time, wanting to defuse any fights that might come up, "But thank you for confirming...and with Jou talking about Judai having abilities to see Duel Spirits, and the fact that he's talking with them, it's clear that there's something going on here,"

"Just don't involve me again with your ridiculous adventures, Yugi," Kaiba huffed as he folded his arms, "I'm already busy with my company as it is,"

"Yeah, wouldn't want you to waste your precious boring time," Jou said under his breath, but apparently Kaiba heard him and glared.

"At least I'm making a living your worthless dog. What exactly have _you_ been doing besides babysitting a bunch of brats?"

Jou wanted to get up and strangle the brunet, but Yugi held his sleeve and stood up, bowing his head.

"Thank you for your time anyways Kaiba. It's greatly appreciated," Yugi then was tugging Jounouchi to get the children and not cause a seen.

Kaiba just stared after them and huffed, going back to his laptop to work.

* * *

As Yugi and Jou walked to the room where Mokuba and the kids were, they were surprised when Judai was standing in the middle of the table and hands were waving in the air as he was giggling with Johan, who was standing next to him and seems to be doing the same gestures.

"What are they doing?" Jounouchi murmured.

"They said they're petting 'Kisara' The Blue Eyes White Dragon," Mokuba spoke next to them, watching the two kids in awe.

Judai then turned his head, as he smiled brightly at Jou, "Momma look! I made a friend with Kaiba-san's Blue Eyes! She told me her Master was him,"

"She's so pretty," Johan cooed then yelped as he turned around then laughed at nothing, "No, no, Amethyst, you're still the most prettiest!"

Mokuba looked questionably at Yugi and Jou, who just gave shrugs of their own.

It was then Judai gasped and then his eyes were looking up then was landing onto Edo, who raised a brow for a moment.

"Oh! Kisara likes you Edo!" Judai pointed out as Edo looked around his shoulder then frowned.

"I don't see her,"

"She's right behind you!"

Judai argued as Edo was pouting at still seeing nothing as Yugi and Jou suggested they go home.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the darkness, a bony hair reached up to it's mirror, that had the face of a laughing Judai on it.

" _I've finally found you... **Haou**..._ "

* * *

 **Who IS this mysterious character? And Judai beating Kaiba, was it just a fluke or what? Probably is. But yeah surprising no? I know it would NEVER happen, but this just amused me too greatly. And I wonder what awkwardness will ensue now that Jou has seen Kaiba again. Well that will all be revealed in the next chapter~! :3 So I hope you enjoyed, and again, reviews are greatly appreciated :D Thanks for reading~**


	4. Hurt

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the GX series, they belong to their respective owners/creators. This story is just made for fun.

 **A/n:** Chapter Four here. So I guess no reviews yet again *sighs* Well here's to hoping for some in the future. I really love this story, and I will update the others like Fate's Mix Up, The Yugioh Cats and The Darkness of Luxor Temple and of course, Hosting or Duelling. Anyways, on with the show~

* * *

"Momma, are you angry with me?"

Jou looked surprised at Judai for a moment, as he was laying in bed with Judai on one side of him, and Edo curled up sleeping on the other. They were sleeping over Yugi's place since they didn't have a permanent home to call their own yet. Jou refused to go back to his drunken father's place, and since he was still looking for a job again, he had to have the kids somewhere he could be watched over.

"N-no, what made you think I was mad?"

Judai shrugged a little, snuggling into Jou's chest and looked up at him with big brown eyes, "I-I dunno...you seemed a bit funny when we were with Kaiba-san,"

"It's...I just don't like him, is all," Jou excused.

"Why?" Judai asked innocently.

The blond smiled weakly, "We...just don't get along,"

"Maybe if you play some games together you can, just like I do with Edo, and Johan and Sho and-"

"I-It's different than with you guys," Jou breathed out, brushing some air from Judai's face with a sigh, "Kaiba and I...we just hate each other and we don't see eye to eye-"

Judai gasped, "Momma! You said hating is bad!"

Jou smiled weakly, "I did say that, didn't I?"

Judai nodded as the blond chuckled weakly, kissing the top of his head.

"Alright kiddo, close your eyes and sleep,"

Judai pouted stubbornly, "But I'm not sleepy yet,"

"Edo is,"

"But I'm not,"

It seemed that Jou and him had this argument every night.

The ex-gangster grinned a bit, "Don't make me sing...the song..."

Judai almost looked comically frightful as he then squeaked, "No Momma! Not the song!"

Jou giggled as he pulled Judai and the still sleeping Edo into his arms, and cuddled them, humming softly a melody as Judai was struggling a bit.

" _Stay awake, don't rest your head,_  
 _Don't lie down upon your bed,"_

"M-Momma that's not-" Judai yawned, "F-fair..." He complained, as Jou kept singing.

 _"While the moon drifts in the skies..._  
 _Stay awake, don't close your eyes,"_

Judai's struggles were lessening now, as he was yawning a little, listening to the melodic tune. He was curling into Jou cutely, rubbing his eyes with a tiny fist as he was tilting his head to the side, almost closing his eyes. Jounouchi smiled, seeing this as he fiddled a bit of Judai's hair as he continued singing.

 _"Though the world is fast asleep,_  
 _Though your pillow's soft and deep,  
You're not sleepy as you seem..._  
 _Stay awake, don't nod and dream..._  
 _Stay awake, don't nod...and dream,"_

Jou giggled silently as he saw Judai now snoring a little, already fast asleep. Giving a kiss on top of Judai's head, then turning to give Edo the same, he bid them goodnights and I love you's and was soon drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

Kaiba was tapping at his computer once again, striving another all nighter on this mysterious card Yugi and that Mutt had brought in today.

 _Jounouchi._

The name left a foul taste in his mouth. He could still remember that sickly love confession that time of graduation from that godforsaken school, and he knew it was a joke all this time. Why else would his enemy of four years would say something so...disgusting. Was he expecting that he, someone as smart and perfect as that street dog, would let his guard down for him and the geek squad to laugh at? No, not a chance.

Besides, he was relieved that after that, Jounouchi had left Domino, giving him some peace.

Boring, but peace.

 _Why of all times did he have to come back when I was just enjoying a stupid-free city? One less idiot and all,_ Kaiba thought bitterly as he was clicking a file and hummed.

Still...he was curious as to how and why the blond had come back and having kids. Which is why he was peeking into some files that were updated on Jounouchi and was interested to find out some things.

The fact that besides working in a sandwich shop ("Ha! How typical!" Kaiba thought smugly), he had worked as an assistant to some Card Designer.

"Phoenix huh?" Kaiba hummed as he then saw a picture of a young boy, the same one that he saw today, "Edo Phoenix..."

Suddenly, he heard a slam of a door and looked up, frowning as he saw...no one. He turned off his laptop and stood up, walking to the door and peeking out to see if some wise guy decided to fool Seto Kaiba. He knew it wasn't Mokuba since the boy went home already stating that he wanted to sleep early for some school activity tomorrow. Narrowing his eyes, he looked around the hallways one more time then stepped back into his office, deciding that maybe he needed some coffee since he's starting to hallucinate. He didn't want to end up like Gouzoburo-

" _Stay awake...don't nod...and dream~"_

Kaiba paused in his thinking, frowning a little as he sighed. Great, he was hallucinating already.

"I should get some pills for this-"

" _Stay awake...don't nod...and dream~"_

Now the voice was nearer, "I won't let some voices in my head make me lose it!"

" ** _I won't let you steal Kisara from me again, Priest!_** "

A dark voice spoke and Kaiba whirled around with a glare as he saw in time a shadowy figure with golden eyes, and suddenly a strange wind picked up and the windows suddenly shattered...and the figure vanished in a blink of an eye.

Kaiba started at the now open window, ignoring his men marching behind him and asking questions.

 _Just who was that just now...?_

Maybe he should call Yugi.

* * *

Johan blinked as he then was hearing footsteps outside his room, making the five year old sit up and tilt his head to the side in curiosity. He glanced around and saw Sho was still asleep in his racecar cot, and Ryo was resting still near the window on his Cyber End Dragon bed. Deciding to be brave, he stepped his bare feet onto the softness of the carpet floor and was padding to the doorway, peeking out slightly to see who was up.

Blinking, he saw...a a man in black and a red cape.

Rubbing his eyes again, he then saw Judai just standing there.

"Ju-chan?" Johan called out softly, opening the door and walked out into the hallway, "Why are you up so late?"

"..."

The emerald eyed child looked at the silent boy for a moment then reached out his hand, "Judai...?"

Suddenly, a frantic ' _Rubi!'_ sounded and before Johan could react, he felt his world going upside down as he felt pain all over his body, screaming out as he landed at the foot of the stairs, letting out a wailing sob of agony.

Yugi woke up with a start and had immediately rushed out of the room after hearing the sounds of banging, and Ryo was also awake as well. Seeing Judai shaking his head and looking a little lost, Yugi rushed over to Judai then gasped, looking down the stairs to see Johan was laying at the bottom, his body twisted a bit.

"JOHAN!"

This caused Jounouchi to come out with wide eyes, carrying Edo, then looked relieved at seeing Judai was there, "Judai-"

"JOHAN!" Judai suddenly screamed now, looking down the stairs in horror as Ryo rushed passed him to follow Yugi down and check on Johan.

Jounouchi looked as well, and gasped, hand over his mouth then looked to Judai, "Judai what happened!?"

"JOU! CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Yugi yelled out, tears in his eyes.

Even Grandpa had come out as well to see what the ruckus was about, and was dialing for the paramedics immediately.

* * *

"Well you're really lucky Moto-san. Johan here just only sprained an ankle and just has some bruisings," The doctor said once everything was settled down.

"Thank you doctor," Yugi spoke softly with a nod, and the doctor soon left.

Johan was sleeping now, having calmed down during the ride in the ambulance. Yugi was relived, and so was Jounouchi. Grandpa Moto decided to stay behind in the house with Sho and Edo, but Ryo and Judai came with both parents to see if Johan was alright.

"What exactly happened though?" Jounouchi spoke up as Judai looked up in confusion.

"He pushed him," Ryo said blankly with an accusing tone.

"Ryo," Yugi tutted tiredly as his eldest son looked at him.

"He was standing near the stairs and Johan happened to be on the steps crying in pain...don't think that it was an accident,"

"BUT IT WAS! I-I don't remember how I got there or how Johan fell!" Judai shouted and looked at Jounouchi with big tears, "I swear Momma! I would never hurt Johan!"

"Shh, shh, baby, I know you wouldn't and I know you wouldn't lie," Jounouchi hugged the brunet to him tightly, brushing his hair back.

Ryo just kept glaring but Yugi just brought him in his arms and hugged him as he was shaking a little.

Jounouchi knew Judai wouldn't do something like push Johan down the stairs like that. Judai loved Johan, what reason would he do something like that? But still...could maybe Judai be...sleepwalking? If he was, Jou knew he couldn't trouble Yugi and his family any longer. Who knows what could happen next.

Yugi noticed Jou's contemplating and spoke up, "This is no one's fault. It was all an accident. The important thing is that Johan is fine. So stop looking so worried,"

Jou smiled weakly at Yugi, who gave one back.

Judai looked between the adults then at Ryo, who couldn't stop looking at him in ha-dislike.

Judai felt like he lost two friendships tonight. That is, if Johan woke up and didn't forgive him.

* * *

"Nii-sama, you look terrible,"

Kaiba looked up from his morning coffee to meet with the concern eyes of his baby brother.

"Had some work to do. As usual," He gave a quirk of the corner of his lip for a second, showing a small smile that he showed only to Mokuba.

Said teenager shook his head as he then sighed, bringing his schoolbag to the table and grabbing some toast, "Honestly bro, you need to take a vacation once in a while. You're starting to form grey hairs,"

Kaiba snorted, "Har har, real funny Mokuba,"

"I'm serious. Either take a vacation, or you need a girlfriend in your life,"

That was laughable. Honestly, Kaiba hasn't been interested in _any_ girl that had deemed worthy to be his. The girls were either too skinny, too fake or didn't like Mokuba. The women that sometimes he associates with (especially comapanies that want to arrange marriage proposals with their daughters to him) are...so easy and weak, or they tend to annoy him with trying to please him and change for him.

Relationships of the romantic sense was a weakness.

And he didn't need anyone, Mokuba was enough for him.

The raven haired boy sighed as he saw his brother getting his briefcase and then walking past him, "We're gonna be late, get your breakfast and I'll drop you to school,"

"Yes, Nii-sama..."

Kaiba nodded and soon was watching his brother grabbing his backpack and walked ahead of him to go out to the limo, and the older sibling took the time to leave a text for Yugi to meet him later after lunch for an urgent meeting. _Without_ the mutt backing him up.

* * *

"Jou, you don't have to go..."

Standing with his suitcases and such, Jounouchi was carrying a tired Edo in his arms and Judai was sitting on one of the suitcases. They were standing at the front door, waiting for a taxi to arrive.

"I've made up my mind Yug. I got a job at a sweet hotel online in the city that has a child's daycare center and I can live in one of the rooms with the kids at the first floor. Plus, I get food along with pay, so I'm pretty good,"

Yugi frowned deeply, "If this is about Johan..."

"No Yug, this was bound to happen sooner or later. I couldn't keep free-loading in your house forever. YOU have your kids to worry about and your grandpa too-"

"You're not free-loading. You're like part of the family too Jou," Yugi frowned deeply and tugged at his best friend's sleeve, "You're not a burden here, and you could stay here as long as you want to you know...and Grandpa would say the same thing,"

Jou smiled and then turned to him, hugging Yugi close and then murmured, "Thank you Yug. But I gotta keep moving forward. I'll keep visiting and sometimes let the kids sleepover still, alright?"

Knowing that Jou is stubborn, Yugi just sighed and nodded, hugging back as Edo was between them, "If you need any help at all, you know how to reach me,"

Jou leaned back and smiled, then heard the horn of the taxi and nodded, "Sure sure, Yug. But thank you again for having me and the kids stay over..."

Yugi nodded with a smile as he helped Jou with the bags and watched the family go, Ryo and Sho at his side. Judai had peeked out the window of the car, watching the Kame Game shop going smaller and smaller. He saw Sho waving, but he saw Ryo looking blank faced and walking back to the house first. Something about that made his heart hurt as he turned back to his seat and looked down sadly.

Without knowing, a figure was sitting beside him, their clawed hand petting his hair.

" _Do not worry Judai...you know **I** will **never** abandon you...never again..._"

* * *

Johan opened his eyes as he looked around the room, sensing a slight _dejavu_ moment (he didn't know what that means at the time) and sat up, looking around.

"This...isn't my room...is it?" He was rubbing his head as he then was yawning a little, then heard a faint ' _Rubi'_ sound then turned his head, smiling, "Hey girl," He greeted the Carbuncle happily, his arms up to grab the creature and cradled it in his arms, "You know where I am?"

As he was speaking, he then gasped as he then felt something...wrong. The temperature of the room went colder as he whipped his head around this way and that, wondering why he felt he was being watched.

He took Ruby in his arms and was hiding into the blankets, shaking as he heard a soft and cruel voice nearing him.

" _ **Come out and play Jehu~**_ "

* * *

 ***gasp* Oh my! Looks like the plot thickens. It would seem that people are getting hurt now, and things are happening at a fast pace. What's wrong with Judai? Who was the figure after Kaiba? Who was with Judai in the taxi? And who's after Johan and calling him Jehu? Why am I always asking you questions?**

 **Jounouchi: Because you have nothing better to do?**

 **Author: Hush now *sprays water at Jou* Anyways, reviews are appreciated :D And thanks for reading, see ya in the next chapter~**


End file.
